


Is That How?

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [81]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Established Relationship, Explanations, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Games, Marshmallows, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peeps, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Twister - Freeform, blowtorch, boardgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic Rick explains





	Is That How?

There was a blow torch, marshmallow peeps, and a bottle of expired root beer that had been excavated from a Martian crater. And while he had explained for a whole hour what had happened, you were still confused. “Are you sure that's how the story goes?”

Turning off the blowtorch, and setting it down on the workbench, he nodded. “Y-yeah, at least that's how it ugh - it was explained t-to me. Why?”

“Rick,” you giggled, “I think you're one of the cutest men alive, but that's not how the game Twister works.”

“Wh-what? It's not?”

“No.” you answered, which caused him to sag into his chair.

“Aw geez, I-I-I should've known better. The Rick who explained it t-to me had been inebriated at the time.”

It was hard not to be amused as well as moved when he had been so matter of fact about the whole thing. Though, you hoped to soften the blow, by sharing your thoughts on the matter. “I mean, I've never played it cause my dad thought it was suggestive, but there might be a dimension where it's played that way. So, as much as I'm sure that's not how you play it, how can I truly say so for certain? As a man of science, I'm sure you view a little of everything as hypothetical until proven otherwise.”

He removed his welders mask to reveal a brow lifted in intrigue. “I-I know I can be skeptical sometimes, but would y-you care to elaborate m-mi corazón?”

“Only if I can elaborate next to you.” you winked.

This perplexed him, though after a few moments he blushed. “If th-that's what you prefer.”

You hopped up on the workbench and poked his cheek to ease him. “You better believe it.”

“Please b-be careful, the blowtorch it's still ugh - it's still hot.”

He had told you before that it would be preferable if you didn't get too close to any of the dangerous equipment, but considering that it was only burned, expired food this time you were sure it'd be alright. “You mean like you?” you teased, causing him to blush all the more.

“Oh, I-I-I don't know about - about that.”

“Well, I'll let you figure that part out. Anyway, you've said so yourself, infinite realities, infinite possibilities. There must be a place where playing Twister is life and death, or where it's something you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy. And if not, then maybe there's only a slight variation from place to place. Honestly, I think peeps and root beer would improve any game and are therefore always a great idea, but adding the blowtorch is just a lawsuit waiting to happen. However, if a person is a pyromaniac then I'm sure that's perfect. So don't feel bad Ricky, cause you're right somewhere.”

“I never thought of - of it that way before. Still,” he frowned, “it's not how it's played in this dimension is it? Gosh, I-I-I thought something didn't sound right. I'm s-sorry I wasted your time.”

“Oh, don't be sorry. I thought it was a wonderful story. You looked like you were having fun explaining it all. I know it was fun for me to watch. Though,” you smiled warmly as you tore off the head of one of the unmelted peeps to pop into your mouth. “I can't say the same for all the casualties.”

“I guess I should probably clean all th-this up then.”

“Hmm, don't worry about it. I'll go ahead and do that for you. It's the least I can since I just decapitated the only survivor, but there's something that I thought of just now, have you ever wondered how to play chutes and ladders?”

“N-n-no.”

“Good, cause I've never played that either. However,” you softened. “I know how to in theory and I'm sure you do too.”


End file.
